


like a moth to flame

by PuggleFiclets (pugglemuggle)



Series: Sports Anime Mothman-verse | SportsFest 2018 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (they're in an established poly relationship), Crack Treated Seriously, Daichi and Mothman are bud buddies, Daichi is a good wingman for the wing man, Gen, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, SportsFest2018, background Azumane Asahi/Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, the SportsFest 2018 Mothman Extravaganza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 10:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15839664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pugglemuggle/pseuds/PuggleFiclets
Summary: Daichi shares a relaxing late-night joint with his favorite smoking buddy, Mothman.





	like a moth to flame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deducingontheroof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deducingontheroof/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Untitled](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/411975) by deducingontheroof. 



> This story was written for SportsFest 2018 as a remix of Charlie's mothman story, which is in turn a remix of Doodler's mothman story, which is IN TURN inspired by Panda's original prompt of the following _Panic! At The Disco_ lyrics: 
> 
> I'm taking back the crown  
> I'm all dressed up and naked  
> I see what's mine and take it  
>  _\- Panic! At The Disco "Emperor's New Clothes"_
> 
> While not strictly necessary, this fic might make slightly more sense if you read the other stories this one is based off of, which will hopefully eventually be posted for non-SportsFest folks to read. In the mean time, however, here's a quick summary of what you need to know:
> 
> 1) Mothman is real, and he really gets around  
> 2) Oikawa has been desperately trying to suck Mothman's dick for some time  
> 3) Daichi and Mothman smoke together on Mondays (and the occasional Thursday)
> 
> With that...have fun and enjoy.

It's Monday, and the sun has just finished setting, leaving nothing more than a [pale] glow on the horizon. Daichi checks his watch. It's almost time.  
  
"I think I'm going to head up onto the roof," Daichi tells his boyfriends. They both look up from where they're cuddling on the couch watching The Devil Wears Prada.  
  
"Oh right—it's Monday," Asahi says.   
  
"You want to come?" Daichi offers, but Asahi shakes his head.  
  
"Tired," he replies. He punctuates the word with a yawn. "Probably going to go to bed soon."  
  
"Say hello to your bud buddy for me," Suga says, then adds, "and don't fall off the roof."  
  
"If you're worried, we could just go to the backyard—"  
  
"Nope. I won't forget what happened to my raised beds last month," he says, turning back to the TV screen. "At least the roof doesn't have any raised beds."  
  
Fair enough.   
  
Daichi says goodnight to them both, then grabs his weed bag, heads upstairs, crawls out the guest bedroom window, and steps onto the roof.  
  
Someone is already there.  
  
"Sorry to keep you waiting, Mothman-san," Daichi says.  
  
Mothman waves a clawed hand dismissively, and gestures for Daichi to join him.   
  
"We have some options tonight," Daichi says, carefully making his way across the roof to sit at Mothman's side. "I have some pre-rolled Indica and Sativa—" He holds up the two joints. "—or we could smoke a bowl of the kind you brought last time."  
  
Mothman considers the options for a moment, his glittering red eyes staring between the two joints and the bag. Eventually, he flicks out his proboscis to gesture at the joint in Daichi's left hand.  
  
"Indica it is," Daichi says.   
  
They light up the joint, the cherry glowing crimson like a third eye as Mothman brings the spliff up to his beak. He takes a long drag, then blows out three perfect smoke rings into the cool night air.   
  
"Impressive," Daichi says. Mothman hands back the joint, and Daichi takes his turn.  
  
They enjoy the weed in comfortable silence. It doesn't take long for Daichi to begin to feel its effects, the pleasant heaviness of his limbs relaxing him just the way he needs. It's been a busy week.  
  
They pass the joint back and forth until it's little more than a stub. The sun's afterglow has long since disappeared, leaving a starlit sky in its wake. Soon, it will be time for Mothman to begin his nightly ritual of terrorizing tourists, loitering in Arby's parking lots, and banging cryptophiles. Daichi takes a final puff and then offers Mothman the last hit. Mothman takes it gratefully.  
  
Once the butt of the joint has been put out, and Daichi's weed bag has been zipped close, they get to their feet to say their goodbyes.   
  
"As always, it's been great, Mothman-san," Daichi says, extending his hand. Mothman shakes it. Then he backs away, spreading his impressive wings and crouching near the edge of the roof.  
  
"Oh, wait. One more thing before you go," Daichi says. Mothman pauses and turns, his wings prepped for flight. "I have a friend—Oikawa Tooru. He really has a thing for you. I think you two could get along."  
  
Mothman seems to think on it for a moment before he nods. Then, with one mighty flap of his wings, he takes off into the night, growing smaller and smaller until he's nothing more than a small red glow in the night sky. Daichi takes out his phone and opens his direct message with Oikawa.  
  
_Just talked to Mothman,_  he types.  _Told him you wanted to meet up. Hope it goes well._  
  
He puts his phone on silent before he can get distracted by any of the hundreds of texts Oikawa is likely to send in response. Then he clambers back in through the window, pads to his bedroom, and joins his boyfriends in bed.  
  
He can't wait to catch up again next Monday.


End file.
